Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions
Voting templates Rules :This section is subject to change. * You can vote and/or suggest a fight only if you have performed at least 50 mainspace edits; otherwise, your votes and/or suggestions will be removed. To check your edit count, and enter your username. * You must be active for at least one week before you can vote and/or suggest. * No suggesting fights for other users * No more than eight suggestions per week * 1 support column * Signed-in users only * If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks (see list of previous fights). * No talk templates * Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~. * Don't vote for your own suggestion; you automatically vote for it if you suggest it. * No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year. See list of previous fights). * All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected. * A user can suggest only one fight per week (for example, you may not suggest 3 fights at one time) * Don't suggest the same fight 2 weeks in a row. * Add the battle participants in alphabetical order. * Post your suggestion at the bottom of the page. * Post WHY you support/oppose. * You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions Chudley vs. Mila This suggestion may sound weird, but I liked it, and I want to see if anyone else liked it. They were both really rich, and at the same time, somewhat rude. Unfortunately for them, they are bought out and are poor people. However, they are more kind when they lost their riches.--Kingkillerbee (talk) 06:51, August 5, 2012 (UTC) : : I like it. It's not an immediately obvious comparison, but the connections are surprisingly solid. Jedimasterlink (talk) 07:08, August 5, 2012 (UTC) : : The connections are good and I like the fight itself, though an education on the finer points of sentence and structure may be in order. --AuronKaizer ''' 19:40, August 5, 2012 (UTC) : : A little more detail and I'm in. Maybe (talk) 20:00, August 5, 2012 (UTC) : : It's nice, just odd. – Jazzi (talk) 20:41, August 5, 2012 (UTC) : : Works for me. Oni Link 21:18, August 5, 2012 (UTC) : : I like it, it's unique. —Ceiling Master' 21:45, August 5, 2012 (UTC) : : Why not. ~Minish (talk) 23:24, August 5, 2012 (UTC) : : There was something wrong with your sentence tenses, but I'll like the fight itself. I can have sworn this comparison will be brought up a while ago, but maybe that was just me. Either way, it's a decent suggestion. 'Xykeb Yvolix ''' 02:09, August 6, 2012 (UTC) : : I like it. Kinda spices things up in the ToC. – Wattz2000 02:12, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Byrne vs. [[Phantom Ganon (The Wind Waker)|Phantom Ganon (The Wind Waker)]] This may be a strange fight, but they're both battled in the later part of the game and both are phantom-like. They don't realy have that much incommon but I think it makes a good even fight.--droom415 (talk) 12:37, August 6, 2012 (UTC) : : At this point I'm convinced that you get some sort of kick from suggesting terrible fights. The answer is still no. ''Xykeb Yvolix '' 18:13, August 6, 2012 (UTC) : : Just no. – Jazzi (talk) 18:49, August 6, 2012 (UTC) : : If they really don't have that much in common, it probably won't make a good even fight. —'Ceiling Master' 19:26, August 6, 2012 (UTC) : : I Think it's realy amazing how many supports are on the suggestion above; that's the most supports I've EVER seen. Comments Temple of Courage/Suggestions